SpongeBob SquarePants' Great Big World
This game is currently in beta! Click the link in the game template to join the beta on Roblox! SpongeBob SquarePants' Great Big World is a game/virtual world by Ohmyheck. Summary Ever wanted to have your own adventures in Bikini Bottom? Now you can in the first ever virtual world on a video game console, the game you never thought was possible! Go jellyfishing, work at the Krusty Krab, be a hero, and much, much more! Outfits SpongeBob's *SpongeBob's Outfit: Put SpongeBob's trademark outfit and show the world who you are! (Unlocked at the start of the game) **SpongeBob's Pants (pants) **SpongeBob's Shoes (shoes) *Jellyfishing Kit: You'll need this set if you wish to head to Jellyfish Fields! (Price: 20 in-game money) **SpongeBob's Glasses (accessory) **Jellyfishing Net (accessory) *Karate Set: Practice your kah-rah-tay with this outfit set! Purchase this or unlock it with a certain amiibo. (Price: 50 in-game money) **Karate Headband (headgear) (comes in black and red) **Karate Pants (pants) **Karate Gloves (accessory) **Karate Helmet (headgear) *SpongeBob's Beach Outfit: Slip into a comfortable swimsuit so that you can visit Goo Lagoon! Purchase this or unlock it with a certain amiibo. (Price: 20 in-game money) **SpongeBob's Beach Shorts (red) **SpongeBob's Beach Shorts (blue) *Mermaid Man Costume Set: The ultimate costume set made only for the ultimate Mermaid Man fan! Purchase this or unlock it with a certain amiibo. (Price: 80 in-game money) **Mermaid Man Pants and Gloves (pants) **Mermaid Man Nosepiece (accessory) *Mermaid Pants Costume Set: Stay up-to-date on the latest costume in the Mermaid Man collection that's sweeping the ocean! (Price: 40 in-game money) **Mermaid Pants Wig (headgear) **Mermaid "Pants" (pants) **Mermaid Pants Nosepiece (accessory) **Mermaid Pants Socks and Slippers (shoes) *The Quickster Set: With the uncanny ability to run really quick! (Price: 10 in-game money) **The Quickster's Mask (headgear) **The Quickster Pants and Gloves (pants) **The Quickster Boots (shoes) *Sponge of Mystery Set: Who's that mysterious sponge behind the mask? You! (Price: 10 in-game money) **Sponge of Mystery Mask (headgear) **Sponge of Mystery Gloves (accessory) *Bedtime Set: Getting ready for bed? This is the outfit set for you! (Price: 50 in-game money) **Pajama Cap (headgear) **Pajama Pants (pants) **Cozy Slippers (shoes) *Hero of Rome Set: Become a legend with this set! Purchase this or unlock it with a certain amiibo. (Price: 30 in-game money) **Helmet of Legends (headgear) **Chestplate of Righteousness (pants) **Golden Wristbands (accessory) **Sandals of Glory (shoes) *Caveman Set: Feel like you traveled to prehistoric times with this caveman costume! Purchase this or unlock it with a certain amiibo. (Price: 50 in-game money) **SpongeGar Pants (pants) *Invincibubble Set: With this costume, you will look like the hero who saved the town! Note: Does not actually turn you into Invincibubble. Purchase this or unlock it with a certain amiibo. (Price: 100 in-game money) **Invincibubble Mask (headgear) **Invincibubble Muscles (accessory) *Plumber's Set: Unlock the trademark outfit of a certain plumber. Unlock it with a certain amiibo. (Unlocks when using the Mario amiibo) (available only in the Nintendo Switch version) **Red Plumber Cap (headgear) **Red Plumber Suit (pants) *Splat! Set 1: Get inked up with a costume set based on the hit game, Splatoon! Unlock with a certain amiibo. (Unlocks with Inkling Girl, Inkling Boy or Inkling Squid (all variants) amiibo) **Inkling Wig (headgear) **Inkling Shirt and Pants (pants) **Inkling Sneakers (shoes) **Ink Gun (accessory) *Splat! Set 2: Stay fresh! Get an outfit for two of Inkopolis's greatest idols: the Squid Sisters! Unlock with a certain amiibo. (Unlocks with the Callie amiibo) **Callie Wig (headgear) **Star Dress (pants) **Idol Shoes (shoes) **Stay Fresh! Gloves (accessory) *"Rare" Finds Set: Get a special costume based on a familiar bear and bird... (Price: 19 in-game money) (available only in the Xbox One version) **Banjo Suit (pants) **Kazooie Plushie (accessory) Patrick's *Patrick's Outfit: Be the star(fish) of the show with this set! (unlocked after Patrick is unlocked) **Patrick's Shorts (pants) *Jellyfishing Kit: You'll need this set if you wish to head to Jellyfish Fields! (Price: 10 in-game money) **Jellyfishing Net (accessory) *Karate Set: Practice your kah-rah-tay with this outfit set! (Price: 30 in-game money) **Karate Gloves (accessory) **Karate Helmet (headgear) *Patrick's Beach Outfit: Slip into a comfortable swimsuit so that you can visit Goo Lagoon! (Price: 30 in-game money) **Patrick's Beach Shorts (pants) **Patrick's Beach Hat (headgear) *Barnacle Boy Costume Set: The ultimate costume set made only for the ultimate Mermaid Man fan! Purchase this or unlock it with a certain amiibo. (Price: 80 in-game money) **Barnacle Boy Pants and Flippers (pants) **Barnacle Boy Cape (accessory) **Barnacle Boy Cap (headgear) *Barnacle Star Costume Set: Stay up to date on the latest outfit in the Mermaid Man collection that's sweeping the ocean! (price: 40 in-game money) **Barnacle Star Mask, Cape and Gloves (accessory) **Barnacle Star Cap (headgear) **Barnacle Star Pants and Flippers (pants) *The Elastic Waistband Set: "I can finally touch my toes!" 10/10 - Patrick **The Elastic Waistband Mask (headgear) **The Elastic Waistband Suit (pants) *Bedtime Set: Getting ready for bed? This is the outfit set for you! (Price: 30 in-game money) **Pajama Nightcap (headgear) **Pajama Shirt (shirt) **Pajama Pants (pants) *Mr. Superawesomeness Set: With this costume, you will look like the hero who saved the town! Note: Does not actually turn you into Mr. Superawesomeness. Purchase this or unlock it with a certain amiibo. (Price: 100 in-game money) **Mask of Awesomeness (headgear) **Mr. Superawesomeness Gloves and Cape (accessory) **Mr. Superawesomeness Pants and Boots (pants) *Plumber's Set: Unlock the trademark outfit of a certain plumber. Unlock it with a certain amiibo. (Unlocks with the Luigi amiibo) (available only in the Nintendo Switch version) **Green Plumber Cap (headgear) **Green Plumber Suit (shirt) NPCs *Patrick: Appears only if you're not playing as Patrick. You'll usually find him during events like the April Fool's events. **Where to find: Wandering around Bikini Bottom (April Fool's events), in his house (non-April Fool's event) *Squidward: Appears only if you're not playing as Squidward. His usual location changes depending on the time of day. He, alongside Mr. Krabs, also announce upcoming events. He accidentally got himself trapped in the Krusty Krab freezer one week before the Mermaid Man event in 2017, and was eventually released at the start of the Squid Noir event that same year and investigated the whereabouts of Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble alongside players. **Where to find: In his house (6:01pm-7:59am Mondays-Saturdays, all day Sundays), Krusty Krab (8:00am-6:00pm Mondays-Saturdays), behind the Krusty Krab in the freezer (March 6-November 5, 2017), wandering around Bikini Bottom (certain events) *Sandy: Appears only if you're not playing as Sandy. She'll usually appear during events involving designing things or Texas-related events. **Where to find her: Wandering around Bikini Bottom (events related to Texas or building things), in her treedome (non-event) *Mr. Krabs: You'll find him if there's an event about to happen. He, along with Squidward, announce upcoming events. Mr. Krabs also sometimes sets up a shop selling items related to the event. **Where to find him: In the Krusty Krab (non-event), wandering around Bikini Bottom (Jellyfish Fields Grand Opening) *Plankton: Mr. Krabs' rival and owner of the Chum Bucket. He built a time machine used to travel to the Medieval time period during the Lost in Time event in May 2017. Then in September, during the Pirate Event, he broke Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble out of prison in hopes of teaming up with them, though they deserted him during the Squid Noir event, leaving their whereabouts unknown. **Where to find him: Chum Bucket (non-event), wandering around Bikini Bottom (certain events) *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: Bikini Bottom's greatest superheroes. They sell costumes based on their acquaintances and villains. They often appear during events centered around them. **Where to find: the Mermalair (non-event), wandering around Bikini Bottom (Mermaid Man events) *Man Ray & The Dirty Bubble: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's arch enemies, they're often the main focus during Mermaid Man events. They were sent to jail after the 2017 Mermaid Man event, but were broken out by Plankton during the Pirate Event. Squidward and the player were tasked to solve the mystery involving who broke them out, with the clues pointing towards Plankton, who had broken the super villains out of jail and locked them up in the Chum Bucket in hopes of teaming up with them, though they had already broken out by the time the player got into the Chum Bucket. Their current whereabouts are unknown at this time. **Where to find: Atop of the Chum Bucket (March 2017 (pre-Mermaid Man event)), atop of the Barg'N-Mart (Dirty Bubble) (Mermaid Man Event 2017), on Evil Island (Man Ray) (Mermaid Man Event 2017), in Bikini Bottom Jail (post-Mermaid Man Event 2017-post Pirate Event 2017) *The Flying Dutchman: The one and only pirate of the seven seas. He went mad in September 2017 due to players taking his ship without permission, beginning the Pirate Event and awarded the winning team with his treasure in the event's last week. **Where to find him: The Flying Dutchman's ship (non-event), wandering around Bikini Bottom (certain events) Events *Beta Test event (began February 12, 2017) **Valentine's Day (February 12-March 6, 2017) **Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 2017 (March 13-April 10, 2017) ***Where's Squidward? (March 6-April 10, 2017) **Jellyfish Fields Grand Opening (April 17-May 15, 2017) **Lost in Time Event (May 15-June 5, 2017) **Goo Lagoon Summer Festival (June 5-September 4, 2017) **Pirate Event (September 11-October 2, 2017) **Halloween Event (October 16-November 6, 2017) **Squid Noir Event (November 6-27, 2017) **Christmas Event (December 4, 2017-January 1, 2018) Upcoming events *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 2018 (January 8-February 5, 2018) amiibo Functionality (Nintendo Switch version only): *SpongeBob: Unlocks a random outfit for SpongeBob, and unlocks SpongeBob's Pants for all other playable characters. *SpongeBob (Summer Outfit): Unlocks the Beach Outfit for SpongeBob. *SpongeBob (Spongicus): Unlocks the Hero of Rome Set for SpongeBob. *SpongeGar: Unlocks the Caveman Set for SpongeBob. *Patrick: Unlocks Patrick as a playable character and Patrick's Shorts for all other playable characters upon first use, and a random outfit for Patrick during all other uses. *Squidward: Unlocks Squidward as a playable character upon first use, and a random outfit for Squidward during all other uses. *Mr. Krabs, Sir Pinch-a-Lot: Earns the main player in-game money (can only be used once per day per amiibo) *Sandy: Unlocks Sandy as a playable character and Sandy's Suit Set for all other playable characters upon first use, and a random outfit for Sandy during all other uses. *Invincibubble: Unlocks the Invincibubble Set for SpongeBob. *Mr. Superawesomeness: Unlocks the Mr. Superawesomeness Set for Patrick. *Sour Note: Unlocks the Sour Note Set for Squidward. *Mermaid Man: Unlocks the Mermaid Man Costume Set for SpongeBob. *Barnacle Boy: Unlocks the Barnacle Boy Costume Set for Patrick. *Ryu: Unlocks the Karate Set for SpongeBob. *Mario: Unlocks the Plumber's Set for SpongeBob. *Luigi: Unlocks the Plumber's Set for Patrick. *Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl, Inkling Squid (all variants): Unlocks the Splat! Set 1 for SpongeBob. *Callie, Marie: Unlocks the Splat! Set 2 for SpongeBob (Callie) and Squidward (Marie), as well as unlock new exclusive music for the main player's house. *All other amiibo: Unlocks a random item once per day. Category:Virtual World Category:Video Games Category:Ohmyheck Category:Switch Category:Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 Category:2017